Blaziken's Mate
by LolTyphlosion
Summary: What would happen if a female Blaziken, found her male trainer's porn stash? Movie Night! However, there is a lemon scene involved so, 18 only! Blaziken x M Human. ;)


**LolTyplosion- What's up? :D. This is my first requested Pokémon Lemon. Like I said in my other story, if you think sex is gross, you are wayyy too young to read this. So, enjoy :P. F Blaziken x M Trainer.**

Torchic was running for dear life on her clumsy talons. In the air, several Beedrill swarmed through the sky, making a gigantic cloud of yellow and black. The sun was shining down gold rays of light and the grass flourished with color. It would been a perfect day, if it weren't for the hundreds of Beedrill flying after her. The Beedrill were trying to get an easy meal out of Torchic. The buzzing of their wings made the Little-Bird Pokémon want to melt with fear. However, if she didn't keep running, she could only imagine the worst.

She ran inside a log, just in time as one of the Beedrill slammed face-first into the wood, getting a stinger stuck, only centimeters away from jabbing into poor Torchic. She could see drops of green poison leak from it. Then, the stinger pulled out while rocking the log along with it.

Torchic was safe from the Beedrill because they were too big, however, it is known that Beedrill never give up. Torchic sat down in disbelief of what was happening. Only an hour ago, she had a trainer that gave it food and shelter, and now, she was left to die. Torchic's red feathers ruffled in anger, thinking about her ex-trainer.

Another Beedrill suddenly tackled the wood, full-force which made Torchic jump and the wood started rolling. The Bird-Pokémon had no choice but to try to keep her balance as the log rolled. The log kept rolling faster and faster, until the log bumped into the air along with Torchic. The log landed back on the ground and rolled even faster, until Torchic lost her balance and rolled with the wood.

The log bumped again and went flying! Torchic was waiting for the impact on the ground, but there was none. She eventually started floating in the log with the sensation of falling.

"Torchic!" was all the Pokémon could squeak before the log split in half along with a splash. Torchic thought to herself while in shock, _Water! No!. _The half of the log that Torchic was in, started flooding with water. Eventually the chunk of wood sunk, along with Torchic. She tried flapping her useless wings but she was just being dragged down with the wood. Torchic couldn't breathe, her lungs were begging for air. Eventually, the log left Torchic and it sunk deeper into the blue abyss.

Torchic had memories flash before her eyes. She remembered the professor who raised her and the evil trainer who abandoned her. She even remembered pretending to be a Blaziken with her young friends, back in the lab. She was so young but she guessed she was just unfortunate. She suddenly saw a black shadow dive towards her as her world went black.

Torchic felt like she was floating up. She saw the world being slipped away. She saw her body lying on the ground, as a boy was trying to get her to spit out water. She floated up and saw the trees and mountains, and rose even farther, seeing the different regions of the world. Torchic drifted away looking at all the planets and a large Pokémon trapped in an orb, the planets turned into dust and she saw galaxies, the galaxies made up clusters and she saw universes, until everything went white. She felt so relaxed, so peaceful. She was at a state of mind that no one could imagine. She floated around without any emotion, or feeling anything physical. She just floated there for a while until she heard a boy yelling, but faintly. Suddenly, she was sucked back up into her body in a flash. Torchic woke up spitting out an unbelievable amount of water.

"Yes! Torchic! I thought you died!" The boy hugged her and she realized he was soaking wet. _Did he, save my life? _Torchic thought. She couldn't speak English, so she just made a happy but weak chirp.

Blaziken woke up. She was shivering from the memory of what she thought was dying. She woke up next to her trainer and smiled, looking at him and his soft black hair, and tan skin. The trainer after that day, decided to take care of Torchic and train her. After that, she evolved, twice! Blaziken started thinking about her life even more...

Blaziken had an oversized Garchomp in an extremely experienced headlock. The Blue Dragon was clawing at the air, trying to knock Blaziken over with his raw strength, but Blaziken fought too many dragons to be fooled.

She laughed and saw Aaron smiling on the other side of the battlefield. Thousands of people were cheering for Blaziken. This was it, the Pokémon Championship. The dragon's trainer however, wasn't pleased.

He shouted at his Pokémon, "Garchomp use dig!" The Pokémon responded by instantly dissolving into the ground, leaving a ginormous hole. The crowd gasped. Blaziken was scared of what the Garchomp would do.

Aaron calmly reassured his Pokémon, "Blaziken! Don't be afraid! Listen for it!" Blaziken calmed down and meditated like her trainer taught her. She blocked the sound of the crowd cheering. She heard Aaron breathe and the other trainer breathe. She blocked them out and heard a faint rumbling forcing earth towards her. She waited for it, and waited, until, _CRASH! _The Dragon jumped from underneath her, trying to land a bite. She latched onto the Pokémon and waited for her trainer's orders.

Aaron with determination and a smirk on his face, shouted "Blaziken! Use seismic toss!". She did, by hurling the dragon into the ground, making it instantly black out. The crowd cheered as Aaron ran up to her and hugged her.

Aaron whispered in her ear, "You did great Blaziken.", with a wide smile on his face.

The flashback ended as she heard Aaron move in his sleep. She waited for him to get up, but he didn't. She started thinking more, Blaziken was the only Pokémon that stayed with Aaron when he retired. She bonded with him so much as time went by. Before, she would never of thought about him they way she did now.

She glanced at her trainer, looking at his wide frame, a result from sparring with her so much. Blaziken thought about how mature he was now. They been best friends for years and she been wanting to become something more. Then, Aaron finally woke up.

Aaron yawned, "Oh hey girl, why did you sleep with me tonight? Bad dreams?" Blaziken nodded, still staring at him.

He smiled at Blaziken and rubbed her shoulder, "It's ok, you could destroy those Beedrill now right?".

Blaziken nodded, slightly smiling, "Blaze!".

Aaron yawned while speaking again, "Ok great!". Aaron clumsily got up and walked over to the window to withdraw the drapes. Beautiful, orange rays of light escaped through the window to signal the arrival of morning. Blaziken stared at Aaron gleaming in the light. She's been feeling things for Aaron for a really long time. Whenever she got the chance, she would hug Aaron and look at him. She tried finding any hint at all to see if he felt the same. Unfortunately, she couldn't.

Aaron turned around and looked at her, still a little tired, "Hey Blaziken, wanna have a movie night?".

Blaziken smiled and quickly nodded, "Blazi!".

Aaron smiled with Blaziken and said in a happy-tone, "Ok, you can choose the movie. I have to go to work now though."

"Blaziken" The Pokémon nodded and left the room so he could change. Blaziken out of curiosity, glimpsed at Aaron through the crack of the door, but it was too late. He was already putting on his work-shirt and rushed out the door.

Aaron shouted while running, "Don't worry! When I get back we will spend some time together!"

Blaziken was happy. She could finally spend some time with Aaron. She walked into Aaron's room to look for a movie. She looked around and saw his stack of movies. Blaziken already watched them all, multiple times with him. She sighed and looked for more. She peered into his closet to only find clothes and his backpack. She looked in his night-stand to find circular stretchy-things, and a book about the myth of Darkrai, then she finally peeked under Aaron's bed and found a cardboard box.

Out of curiosity, she pulled it out and opened it to find multiple adult films. Blaziken licked her beak as she went through the movies. Tentacruel's Tentacles, Lopunny's Night Out, The Sex Legend. She instantly became aroused as she went through his stash. Blaziken grabbed the entire box and started watching some of them.

A few hours later, she heard Aaron walk through the door. It was night and he was holding a bunch of soda with a grin on his face. He smirked and happily asked Blaziken, "You ready?".

Blaziken cheerfully shouted in Poké-speech, "Blaziken!". He saw her turn around and grab a cardboard box. Once he realized it was his porn stash, Aaron felt his cheeks burn up in flames. Aaron told her in shock, "Blaziken! we can't watch those!". Blaziken responded by tugging on Aaron's shirt, begging to watch it with him.

Aaron stubbornly shook his head, "Blaziken, those are nasty films, you don't want to watch them. Trust me". Blaziken suddenly sat down on the floor and looked sad. Aaron rolled his eyes and to cheer her up, accepted.

"F-fine, we can watch them but I warned you." Blaziken jumped up and tackled Aaron on the floor, hugging him and smiling. Aaron smiled back. The two of them got up while Aaron put one of the movies inside the DVD Player, waiting to see Blaziken's reaction. Blaziken then ran to turn the lights off and rushed back.

The movie started playing and the two of them started watching a Weavile getting pounded by a Lucario. Aaron never actually got the chance to watch this one, and now he was watching it with Blaziken. The movie was really good and Aaron was getting aroused, and felt a bulge pushing from his pants, begging to be released. He all of a sudden, smelled a sweet-musky scent coming from Blaziken. Aaron looked and saw her fingering herself.

Aaron almost had a heart-attack right there. It was so hot, he forgot all about the movie and just watched her. He started noticing things like her curves, and her beak, her legs, and her... vagina. He started thinking about everything she has been doing lately this month. She's been acting strange and always been trying to get his attention. Aaron decided to speak up, "Um, B-blaziken..." His Pokémon looked up with lustful-eyes and a grin.

Aaron gained confidence in himself and finally asked, "D-do you want to be my, mate?" Blaziken leaped from the floor and tackled Aaron again.

She started licking him and cooed into his ear, "Blaze...".

Aaron grabbed Blaziken and started kissing her. Their tongues started fighting for dominance and it just felt wonderful to Aaron. Aaron's lungs started burning for air and they both broke away panting.

Aaron stuttered, "B-Blaziken, I love you...".

Blaziken responded by nuzzling Aaron's neck and delightfully cooed in Poké-speech, "Blaziken!". Aaron knew she meant and they both started kissing again. They both stared at each other as the Weavile from the movie was moaning extremely loud. They both laughed and Aaron went down to Blaziken's lower section.

Aaron smelled her scent and if he wasn't already erect by now, he would of been by then. Aaron, out of lust, started licking Blaziken's sex and she moaned. He saw juices leak out. He instantly licked it up and she looked so happy. It was spicy and musky, but he loved it. He desperately licked up all the liquids until he reached one spot. When he rubbed that spot with his tongue, she tensed up and grasped his head for more.

He kept licking it, until she forced his head as close to her as possible and squirt out a gush of liquid, while letting out a moan. He gratefully licked it up as she laid back in content.

Blaziken looked back at Aaron. He was desperately licking for more of her wetness as she saw an enormous bulge in his pants. She knew it was his turn. She smirked as she flipped Aaron on his back and pulled off his pants and boxers. Aaron took of his shirt and she took his member into her mouth. She was an avian, so she didn't have much of a gag-reflex. She deep-throated him as he sighed in content.

Soon enough, Blaziken started to build up another humongous sex-drive as she bobbed her head up and down on him. She suddenly felt his member tense up. She took it out of her maw and leaped on top of him. With that same smug-look, she started grinding on him and put his member inside of her inch after inch...

Aaron finally got what he has been begging for! After all that foreplay, he finally felt her hot, tight, moist slit on his tool. He looked up at her and saw her tongue lolling out of her maw in pleasure. He wanted to be dominant though, so he used all his muscles in his body to flip her under him. She shrieked and laughed, obviously loving his decision. He thrust his member deep inside her as she started moaning even louder.

"Blaze! Blaze!" was all Blaziken could say before she grasped Aaron tightly and squirted all over him and his crotch. He felt like he wouldn't last long either. He started pulling out until Blaziken used her extreme strength to tug him deep inside her. Blaziken moaned her name again, "Blaziken!". Aaron knew what she meant and he sent out bursts of seed inside of her. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth once more before she pulled Aaron into another kiss.

After all of that, both Aaron and Blaziken were exhausted. Blaziken looked at Aaron already fast asleep on her chest. Blaziken nuzzled her head into his neck and fell asleep with Aaron on the floor.


End file.
